Merry Christmas
by i-love-svu
Summary: A Christmas GrissomHeather story. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. **

**Author's Note: With Christmas rapidly approaching, I figured a Grissom/Heather Christmas story was in order.

* * *

**

Gil always found himself most uncomfortable when he had to wait for a person to meet him. Whether it was a professional or a personal meeting, it didn't matter. That feeling of awkwardness always filled his entire body completely. It was no different when he discovered himself sitting in the office of Lady Heather, awaiting her arrival. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was only 6:30 on that morning of December. Gil had taken the day off and upon reaching Heather's dominion, the Entomologist realized that the dominatrix probably wasn't even awake yet.

He was just ready to leave when the distinct creaking of a door made him look up. Heather Kessler took a few tiny steps out of her bedroom, the quiet padding of her bare feet on the hardwood was scarcely audible, but Gil wasn't exactly focused on that. He allowed his eyes to go over her; from top to bottom. And he felt his heart skip a beat as her attire registered in his mind.

A slightly sheer red teddie that revealed her flat stomach, plus everything above and below her midriff. To top it all off, white fir trimmed the top of the garment and the hem, which happened to fall just below the top of her thighs. Heather didn't spot Gil and he was somewhat glad; he loved watching her when she thought no one was looking.

As she stumbled to the circular table that was placed into front of the window, Gil mentally made notes of her appearance. Her brunette hair was rumpled, but just faintly so. Her electrifying green eyes, which he only caught a brief glimpse of, gave away that she could've slept for a few more hours. And the yawn that escaped her plump lips supported his previous thought. He didn't say a word, not wanting to make himself noticeable. Instead, Gil happily but silently watched Heather prepare herself a cup of tea.

She sipped her beverage daintily from a china cup and took in the view from her second story balcony windows. From where the brunette was standing, she had a perfect view of the dominion's grounds; well, most of them. She could see the pool house, pool, garden, and of course the driveway. A few girls were already sitting out in the sun by the pool, presumably tanning. Heather merely shook her head and noted that it was far too early to be tanning, but if they wanted to get up at six in the damn morning just to risk getting skin cancer, that was their choice. And with a second glance, she noticed that something was not right about the driveway.

There was a car parked there, a black SUV. Heather tried to figure out who would be parked outside of her dominion so early in the morning, the realization hit her hard enough to make her audibly gasp. Biting her bottom lip, the dominatrix slowly turned around to face the man she had not been expecting to see.

"Good morning, Mr. Grissom."

Gil stood up to properly greet Heather. He flashed her a smile, and she returned it with an embarrassed grin.

"You will have to excuse my attire. I was not expecting you."

"I didn't think to call until it was too late." Gil found himself smiling again and tried to wipe the amused look off of his face.

Heather picked her cup of tea up, a smile threatening to appear on her own face. "Mr. Grissom, what are you doing here?"

The aged Entomologist took one step closer to Heather and stood beside her, observing the view as she had been only moments earlier. As he stared out at the seemingly never-ending perfect view, Heather stood next to him with a small grin. She stole brief glimpses of him when he seemed to be focused on something outside the window, and as she did so, her smile grew. She was very curious to find out just why Gil had shown up in her dominion. And the brunette also wanted to know why he suddenly seemed to be more interested in what was going on outside, rather than answering Heather's question.

"I suppose you were just in the neighborhood?" Heather raised one brow as Gil looked quizzically at her. He allowed a smile to appear on his face and he turned to face her.

"We both know why I'm here."

Gil's words were simple, but the feelings they caused to stir were not quite so uncomplicated. Heather felt her smile fade away and she found herself staring into the blue eyes of man she should have been in love with at one point. They both knew that she couldn't love him again; at least, not right away. It would take a lot a work, which they both knew. But whether or not Heather wanted to try and make things work, that was yet to be discovered.

"Yes. I presume we do," Heather's voice drifted off. "But do you care to explain why you're here today? It's Christmas Eve."

Gil furrowed his brows. It was Christmas Eve already? He hadn't realized that; if he had, he would've waited to show up until at least after the holidays. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that today was the twenty-fourth. I'll just come back later." He turned to walk away, but didn't get very far.

Heather reached out and grasped Gil's hand. He slowly swiveled around to face her again. His eyes focused on their hands, their fingers entwined. He didn't see that Heather's eyes had fixated on the same thing, for just a moment. She then shifted her gaze up to Gil and found him smiling at her.

"You may want to…" Gil simply raised his free hand and gestured to the left strap of her nightie. It had slipped off of her shoulder sometime during the moment she had reached out and took his hand in hers.

Heather didn't bother to look away. She simply pushed the strap back onto her shoulder, only to see that it slid off again. Gil took one step forward, his free hand still extended. He hooked his index finger under the strap and pushed the thin strip of silk back into its place. He allowed his hand to linger over her shoulder just a little while longer than needed; his eyes made their way back to meet Heather's.

"Well, Mr. Grissom, shall we sit down and talk?" Her voice was soft, much quieter than intended. Gil nodded, acquiescing to her request. As he moved to sit down, Heather stopped him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, her lips remaining on the soft skin of his face for just a second longer than required. With a grin Heather pulled back and sat down in her seat.

"I have a feeling we are going to have a merry Christmas," Gil smiled, taking his own seat.

Heather smiled at him again, her green eyes sparkling. "Yes, Mr. Grissom. A merry Christmas indeed."

* * *

**Click that little blue button and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
